A Warden's Stamina
by welseykels
Summary: Set the night in Origins when the party camp is attacked by shrieks, I think we all know the one.


The first thing she heard were the high-pitched wails, second was the grumbling from Alistair as his mind was pulled from the Fade beside her. She sat up, a struggle with the way his arms had circled around her waist while they slept.

Bruno was already standing, ears perked towards the opening of the tent. A low growl left the mabari's chest, waking Alistair fully. "Meer, what's going -"

It was then that they heard Leliana yell for aid, it had been her turn at watch by the fire. Bruno was immediately out of the tent, running towards the sounds. Mira was shortly after, grabbing her staff from where it lied on one side of the tent, Alistair fetching his sword and shield from the other.

She was thankful that the night had been cooler, opting to sleep in Alistair's shirt and he in his breeches, rather than bare as they recently been sleeping as after making love before falling asleep.

As they exited, they saw the chaos that had become the camp.

Shrieks. Everywhere.

Leliana, Zevran, and Wynne were closest to the centre of camp by the fire, Mira could see the way the flames glinted off of Zevran's blades as they moved through the air. Mira could feel the ripple in the air as Wynne cast a barrier around herself and the two rogues.

Sten and Shale were on the farther side of the camp, crushing any enemy that came in their path. Bruno making his way through the mass of shrieking bodies any way he could beside Oghren.

Mira tried not to let her gaze linger on Morrigan. The witch was her friend, but to see her as a large spider… it made her skin crawl.

Instead, she looked towards Alistair as he rushed towards the nearest shriek. Mira froze the creature as Alistair reached it, allowing him to slam his shield forward, shattering it. She gulped when she saw the way the bare muscles of his torso shifted as he moved, feeling her face heat. Seeing him fight without his armour was quite the sight.

One of the shrieks appeared in the corner of her vision and she sent out another spell to slow it before it reached her. She shook her head, now was not the time to be focused on her lover.

Only when the darkspawn laid motionless at their feet did Alistair look around at his companions. Zevran was smiling, eyebrows raised as the elf glanced between him and Mira. Leliana and Wynne was softly giggling, looking in Mira's direction.

It was when he turned to his lover that he saw her expression, her face pink as she stared at him… at his pants?

He could feel the blood drain from his face as he realized where the rest had pooled, feeling the heat and hardness in his groin. This wasn't a new experience for him, sometimes the excitement of battle left him wanting something more, but he'd always had his armour to hide behind before…now, the thin fabric of his breeches left extremely little to the imagination.

He could hardly feel embarrassed over her stare, she'd seen far more of him earlier that evening, but the intimacy was still new. And everyone else was now privy to, well, more of his body than he cared.

He tried to ignore the chuckles from most of the camp and Morrigan's groans as Mira's hand found his, pulling him back towards their beds. The crowd began to disperse behind him, finding they'd wait to clean the camp when daylight came, opting instead for sleep.

But Alistair found himself preoccupied with other things than sleep when she stopped just shy of the tent's entrance, her hands moving to pull him down in a kiss. He had to bend over, but he was getting used to his much smaller lover, and he certainly didn't mind, not if it meant she was his. Just as he was hers.

She smirked as she backed him into the tent, their lips parting to allow him to straighten his back once more, "And here I thought I'd tired you out before."

"I - uh.. well, the excitement of battle sometimes can -"

"Sit."

He complied immediately, settling down on the bedroll as she approached him, throwing his sword and shield to the side. The tent flaps fell behind her, as she kneeled, throwing her staff beside his weapons and pulled his shirt from her body, leaving her bare to him.

"Someone's eager."

She cocked a brow as as she crawled over him, the already hardened peaks of her breasts scraping against his chest. "I'm not the only one." She claimed his lips with hers, her hands finding his shoulders and pressing him to lay back.

Straddling him, he could already feel the wet want from her core against his abdomen. They'd only been intimate and sharing a tent for a short time… had it only been two weeks? He'd never seen this ferocity from her before, had the fight affected her the same? Had it caused something to alight in her veins? She nibbled at his lower lip, before moving on, drawing a throaty moan from him when her lips suckled at his earlobe. She knew exactly what that did to him, his hips bucking upwards, his breeches far too tight now.

Yes, he decided, the fight had done something to her as well.

Pulling her lips away from him, she shifted until her sex was directly over his clothed shaft, rubbing against him as she moaned. Both of her hands were on his chest, supporting herself as she dragged along him. She moaned again, not quieting herself as she had earlier that night, knowing everyone would already know what they were up to. His hands moved to her hips, urging her to move faster, but she pushed them away, shifting again. This time she straddled one of his knees, her fingers nimbly untying the laces of his breeches. He could feel the apple of his throat bob as her fingers brushed against him as he was freed from the fabric confines.

He tried not to buck up in her hand as she stroked him, finding his self-control ebbing away with every touch.

"Meer, please." He wanted to feel her, wanted to hold her, be inside her, but those thoughts flew away from him when her tongue flicked out in a quick stroke across the head of him, collecting the bead that had begun to form.

She'd never done this before, she'd attempted to that first night, but it hadn't been brought up since, he was too content to find pleasure in other ways, preferring to spend himself as she rode him or he covered her body with his own. His hips jerked as her lips closed around the crown, tongue swirling once more over the slit.

She murmured a bit in surprise as he gave her a sheepish smile. A hand moved to hold his hips in place, the other joining her mouth along him. His head fell back as she slowly moved down.

"Meer - ahhh."

He heard her satisfied sigh as she moved, knew she loved it when he moaned her name. Even if it sounded ridiculous as the moans drew out the short word.

She went slowly at first, drawing out the noises. She was nervous, relying on what she had learned of his body over the past weeks, the sounds he made, and the book she'd admitted she'd read once at the circle.

She moved faster when he coaxed her on, directing her. A large hand moved to tangle in the dark hair, pulling it away from her face.

He could feel the tightening in his lower body, knew he was almost at the edge. Just the sight of her like this... Maker.

"Meer, you don't have to -"

She released him with a wet pop, smirking before moving back down. Her hand at his hip moved to lightly squeeze at his sac, while the other continued to aid her where he mouth could not take him.

His hips bucked a final time as he spent himself, her mouth not leaving him. She flicked her eyes up to see his flushed face as her tongue darted out across him one final time.

He pulled her up to meet him a kiss, tongue darting through soft lips and meeting hers. His hands ran down her sides, her hands moving to grip his shoulders.

He broke away suddenly, tugging her body up even further along him, placing her knees on either side of his head.

"Ali!"

He smirked up at her from where her sex hovered just above his lips, before he adjusted her until he could press a kiss to her before moving in.

He could feel the chill of her fingertips across his skin as she tried to keep her magic at bay as her pleasure rose, her hands almost kneading at his scalp. He knew how hard she'd been trying not to send ice through his hair again, but he wanted her to let go, to truly enjoy this. He trusted her more than anything, she wouldn't hurt him.

His hands squeezed at her plump arse before shifting down to the plentiful thighs, pressing her even closer, his tongue working at her core. Her hands gripped him tighter, soft mewls the only sound she could make as he helped her move across his tongue.

Her head fell back when he pressed his tongue in, his nose still rubbing against the hardening bundle.

It didn't take long until he could feel the coolness on his scalp start to spread, she was trying he knew, could see up her body to the way her face scrunched as she concentrated on both her pleasure and her magic, not releasing any more than a few shards of ice from her fingers. Each time it was getting to be less and less, even if he'd admitted that he didn't mind it at all.

She leaned back, her weight shifting to where she placed her hands on his abdomen, the chill feeling delightful against his sweat-slicked skin. She moved a hand to steady herself against him, brushing against his length, as hard as it had been only moments before. Opening her eyes, she cocked a brow. "That was fast."

"W-warden stamina?"

She breathed a laugh. "I'm certainly not complaining." She crawled backwards when his hands released her. She moved down his chest to settle herself back over his groin, where she ground her hips, causing his length to run through her folds. Her eyes fell closed at the sensation and he was tempted to just let her ride him, but he'd been thinking about something new lately, and it wouldn't hurt to add more firsts to this night, right?

"Since we're in the mood for trying something new…"

"Yes?" The word leaving her as a breathy moan.

He suddenly found his tongue tied. Could he ask her? "Well, not that I don't love how we've been together, but what if-" He could feel the heat rising across his skin.

Her eyes opened, looking at him curiously, her hips not stopping as she hand cupped his cheek, her thumb lightly stroking the skin. "It's just me, Alistair. You can ask me."

"Well, what if we tried you in front?"

She giggled, "So the rumours were true."

He raised a brow.

"The way you Fereldens like it. I always thought Anders was joking."

He chuckled along with her, realizing just how what he'd asked must have sounded, she may have spent the majority of her life in a Ferelden circle, but she held onto her Marcher roots. The sound from his throat abruptly stopped as she climbed off him, pulling the pillow beneath her front as she moved on all fours.

"Well?"

He gulped.

This was certainly a view he couldn't deny he enjoyed, her arse up in the air, presenting herself to him. He got up on his knees, running his hands down her spine as he moved behind her. A shiver ran through her, one he could feel as his hands moved across her skin.

Maker, he wanted her. He would always want her.

Her head dropped forward as he slowly pressed himself inside, a low moan leaving her as he dragged himself back out.

A hand moved to grip over his, pressing his fingers deeper into the flesh of her hips, prompting him to grab her tighter. They'd been relatively gentle with each other up until now, but now they both needed something more.

She could barely speak as she begged him to move faster, harder, anything. And he complied, instantly.

The quick slap of skin on skin mixed with their moans, the new position allowing him to rest his chest to her back as they moved. His lips found the crook of her neck, teasing her with his lips, teeth, and tongue right where he knew she adored it.

She must have been close before, for it wasn't long before they were crying out, trembling against one another. He rested against her skin, putting his weight on his hands on either side of her.

When he pulled away, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you."

She smiled, turning to face him, as she grabbed a cloth to clean up.

He didn't mind that she didn't say it back as she moved closer once she'd finished, he wasn't about to press her. She'd said it the once, that first night they'd made love, and making love it certainly had been. His heart had soared when he'd heard the words fall from her lips, all the anxiety that she didn't feel the same for him had melted away. He knew she loved him now, but he understood when she couldn't say those three words each time in return to his. She'd been raised in a circle since she was six years old, love was something foreign to her, something that could be used against her.

But she let him know she loved him in different ways.

He could feel the words in the way she would run her fingertips across his cheek, following a trail across the curve of his lips, the line of his nose, the cut of his jaw. Could feel it in the way her fingers would linger over the freckles marking his skin, tracing constellations of her own design. Could feel them in way she'd smile softly at him before she'd whisper goodnight, and finally in the way she would find a peaceful sleep in nowhere else but his arms.


End file.
